two lovers
by kakyumanis
Summary: "Cinta itu merumitkanku. Aku menduga di awal kau akan menerima perasaan ini" aku, Hinata hyuuga. "aku terlalu bodoh percaya ini,ah Sasuke sama" tak sebersit pun terlihat menjadi wanita ketiga
1. chapter 1

TWO LOVERs

Naruto belongs to Mr. Mk

Hinata Hyuuga , Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura

This story is mine zea-chan

Hanya hiburan semata

Tatapan teduh bernetra hitam pekat itu membuatku tertunduk malu.

Membuat euforia degup aneh bersenandung di hati wanita berpipi gembul bersenyum indah.

Rona merah muda menyebar kian cepat di saat Sasuke memberikan beberapa patah ucapan sekenanya menjawab pesanan apa yang di butuhkan , dimana Hinata yang bertugas sebagai pramusaji mendengarkan seksama.

"Karena aku bukan bagian dari hidupmu, tak kan masalah jika aku pergi menjauh"

dan kenyataan sekarang, setelah hampr 2 tahun aku mengenalmu.

aku butuh waktu, waktu menenangkan hatiku yang tergores luka.

tak bemaksud menghindar, cukup menjaga privasimu.

sudah 1 tahun sejak sang tamu setia restoran rumahan ala jepang itu berkunjung.

Semingu sekali, tidak bahkan terkadang seminggu dua kali sang pria berparas menarik itu tiada bosan memakan menu restoran yang bahkan sudah redup termakan usia.

"baiklah, Uchiha -san. Saya akan segera membawa pesanan Anda" Hinata berlalu setelah menyebutkan ulang permintaan menu sang konsumen.

Segera 30 menit berlalu , Hinata mengantar kembali pesanan yang kembali di hadiahi ucapan terima kasih dan senyum kecil tersemat dari Sasuke.

Aneh, sungguh aneh.

Kenapa harus selalu Hinata.

Dimana ada yang pramusaji lain, Sasuke pasti menanyakan Hinata.

"kau, dicari lagi Hinata oleh Sasuke sama" ujar Tenten di satu minggu yang lalu.

Aku pun mendengar dari Temari yang ada kala menggodaku.

"ahay, yang baru di apelin nih"

Membuatku tersenyum kegirangan bodoh.

Dan bodohnya aku, hingga mematikan logikaku.

Terlalu banyak mengapa.

Aku tak pernah sejalan dengan perasaanku sebelumnya.

Dimana tak mungkin.

Benar tak mungkin.

Dan bodohnya aku,

Saat kian lama aku kian larut dalam personamu.

Kau yang selalu seakan-akan memiliki hati padaku.

Memang seharusnya aku memilih logika.

Saat seorang hyuuga pemalu sepertiku memberanikan diri menahan malu berucap suka padamu.

Pertama kali aku meragu.

Beratus alenia yang kutulis hanya menjadi sebuah draft.

Melalui ponsel mungil ini menjadi sebuah saksi kegundahan hatiku.

Lalu pesan kecil tak penting yang kucoba kirim ,kau balas pasti.

Membuatku nyaman berbagi hal penting tak penting.

Semakin akrab kian kau menyapa.

Perhatianmu yang membuatku jatuh hati.

2 bulan berlalu.

Kau bersikap seolah kau datang ke restoran harus bertemu aku.

Membuat sahabatku menanyakan kenapa sich Uchiha itu selalu mencarimu.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hanya senyum membuncah yang ada.

Karena kufikir aku jatuh hati

Pada seseorang yang tepat.

Cinta itu merumitkanku. Aku menduga di awal kau akan menerima perasaan ini.

" saya suka Anda" kukkirimkan image tulisan tanganku .

Rasa aneh yang bersemayam, seperti kau menerbangkan merpati.

Hinata lega akhirnya perasannya terungkap jujur kepada si empunya.

Dan kadang kau tak tahu di mana burung itu bersarang dimana.

Hinata merasa aneh, kenapa Sasuke sama bersikap menjaga diri untuk saat ini padanya.

Mencoba menghapus ketidak yakinan yang ada.

Hinata mengirimkan sms ke Sasuke.

Mungkin Sasuke sibuk. Pikir Hinata cepat.

Dia kembali datang ke restoran.

Dengan pakaian sport , Sasuke terlihat berbeda.

Pandangan itu melumpuhkan kalimatku.

Ada yang penting harusnya.

Memastikan hatiku padanya.

"Maaf Hinata chan. Bukannya aku tak menyukaimu atau hal lainnya.

Aku hanya mau jujur untuk sekarang aku sudah ada calon yang lebih serius. Memang karena privasi tak aku publikasikan. Semoga kau bertemu orang baik"

Itu jawaban sms dari mu.

Aku tak berharap sepedih ini.

Logikaku berulang.

Ah ya.

Di balik pria mapan seperti dia memang pasti ada sokongan kekasihnya.

Betapa bodohnya aku.

Mungkin wanita itu dan Sasuke memang bercinta dari dulu.

Ingat Hinata, dia bahkan beumur matang sekarang. Pikirku.

Sasuke kemarin juga sepertinya sibuk sekali hingga tak membalas sms ku.

Oh, aku mungkin terlalu percaya dia menaruh ketertarikan padaku.

Saat pada akhirnya ini aku sadar.

Aku adalah seseorang yang mencintai pria berkekasih.

Cinta tak pernah salah. Itu ungkapan bijak dari dulu.

Dan jatuh cinta padamu, aku tak tahu ini disebut apa.

Yang pasti hatiku , mataku, ragaku nyaman dan tenang saat aku melihatmu , mendengar suaramu, menatap teduh matamu.

Dan cukup, sekarang kutahu.

Aku bukanlah pilihan hatimu.

Aku bukan wanita yang kau butuhkan.

Aku bukan pengisi utama dalam hidupmu.

Cukup sayang.

Aku tak mau menjadi wanita ketiga.

Aku cukup mengutarakan kejujuranku padamu.

Setidaknya aku lega.

Beban ketidakpastian di hatiku terjawab sudah.

Atau mungkin kau memang baik pada semua orang.

Ya aku tahu itu.

Satu hal yang tak kupahami.

Tolong andai kau tak sesering itu memberikan senyum dan rasa ingin tahumu padaku.

Kau tak seharusnya menanyakan hal sepele yang tak ditanyakan orang lain.

Cinta pedih ini akhir dramaku.

Drama kehidupan Hinata Hyuuga.

Aku tak akan menjadi wanita yang perlu kau perhatikan.

Apa kau tahu,

aku ditanya oleh Ayah Ibu apa sudah ada yang dekat denganmu.

Dengan pasti namun malu kujawab ada, dan itu adalah kamu.

Apa kau fikir karena aku muda aku tak serius dalam bercinta.

Sayang, kedewasaanku terhadapmu kuharap pasti.

Aku memang tak sematang wanita kekasihmu itu.

Dan aku tak seindah paras atau seadat hidup bersamamu.

Memang apa salahnya kau dan aku berbeda marga.

Cinta tak mengenal marga bahkan kasta atau agama.

Dan seandainya kau baca raut wajahku.

Kau harusnya bisa menafsirkan aku cinta padamu aku siap mengabdi untukmu.

Sudahlah, tak beguna juga aku menjelaskan terperinci untukmu Sasuke sama.

Kau bahkan tak ada saat aku sakit.

Pria yang sejatinya kuharapkan ia setidaknya menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja setelah perjuangan hidup mati .

Aku berucap di suatu hari, aku sakit.

Aku akan di rawat di Hospital city.

Aku takut sebenarnya. Aku harap ada kau yang akan berkunjung, menjenguk memberikan semangat padaku.

Dan kau tak kunjung datang.

Penantian sia- sia ku.

Tahukah kamu.

Aku siuman setelah operasi menyakitkan yang terlintas di pikirku adalah ayah ibu. Lalu aku.

Setelahnya Sasuke Uchiha.

Ah, si laki laki pencuri hati.

Kau mencuri hati yang salah.

aku terlena dengan mu.

Bodohnya aku memang.

Kau meminta aku tak berubah.

Surely, aku memang apa adanya dari awal.

Wanita biasa sederhana yang kau kenal.

Satu yang aku tahu.

Mungkin takdir atau bukan , Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang harus aku lalui.

Rasa suka tak bisa aku salahkan.

Jatuh cinta tak dapat aku pilih akan berlabuh di siapa.

Begitu pun takdirku.

Aku tak datang di saat yang tepat bagimu.

Apa jika aku mencintaimu saat kau sendiri,akankah kau menerima cintaku.

Ah, terlalu munafikah hidup.

Dan aku yang terlalu dangkal di percintaan.

Aku menangis berurai sedih malam ini.

Bukan cerita cintaku yang menyakitkan.

Aku hanya tak bisa membaginya di siapa.

Pendiamku racunku.

Biarlah hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang tahu seorang diri.

Bahwa jatuh cinta tak berbalas yang kau rasakan adalah kehendak Nya.

Jangan bersedih sayang.

Hidupmu masih berlanjut.

Tak mengapa.

Mungkin suami tak dikenal akan mencintaiku melebihi yang saat ini.

Ku berdo'a untukku.

Aku akan bahagia, melepaskan segala stress. Berkunjung kemana pun ku mau.

Selamat tinggal cinta tak berbalas.

Aku tak sudi menjadi wanita ketiga antara kau dan dia.

Cukup aku yang tahu.

Dan rasa yang ada bisa menguap bersama embun pagi ini

Cintaku

Ada hatiku membuncah, sakit tergores menulis ini.

Biar aku saja yang merasa.

Tak perlu lagi kuberi perhatian padanya.

Cinta sendiri ku.

Cukup aku dan Tuhan yang tahu.


	2. hinata side

TWO LOVERs

Naruto belongs to Mr. Mk

Hinata Hyuuga , Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura

This story is mine zea-chan

Hanya hiburan semata

" _ayo Hinata chan. ini baik bagimu._

 _makan lebih banyak_ "

 _Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong paha ayam di piring Hinata._

 _makan malam yang sengaja Sasuke Uchiha berikan demi merayakan keberhasilan produk baru perusahaan yang ia kelola._

 _Acara makan malam bersama Temari, tenten, Hinata, Sasuke , Shikamaru dan Gaara._

 _tepat 1 tahun sejak pertemuan Hinata dan Sasuke di Meiji restoran._

 _kegiatan formil yang berakhir celoteh tawa membahana._

 _sikap lugu Hinata membuat ia dianggap lucu._

 _Kan Hinata tidak tahu penyanyi terbaru atau isseu terbaru._

 _Hinata hanya suka menyenandungkan lagu yang biasa di putar sang ayah ibu._

 _lagu era 80-90 yang masih melekat erat di otaknya sekarang._

 _Hinata pun akhirnya tertawa, melihat kebahagiaan di acara makan malam itu._

 **Sikapmu membuatku heran.**

 **aku bukan seseorang yang patut bersanding denganmu, Sasuke sama.**

Kau datang pertama kali menyapaku.

senyum canggungmu membuatku merasa lucu.

tak sengaja aku terkikik.

dan tatapan mata darimu membuatku terhenyak.

kau lebih dari sekedar menarik.

baik sikapmu, santun tuturmu, berpendidikan keluargamu.

aku bukannya merendah, memang Hinata akui ia hanya anak seorang petani desa yang berupaya mencari nafkah demi adiknya bersekolah.

tak keberatan berat bekerja, terpisah jauh dari keluarga.

saat Hinata sakit, ia sendirian.

berupaya beristirahat seoptimal mungkin hingga di pagi berikutnya Hinata bisa kembali bekerja.

kerja merupakan keharusan.

bukan lelah yang kurasa menyusutkan semangat,

justru berfikir untuk ayah ibu aku akan tetap berupaya.

cinta,

cintaku ,

aku tak bisa bercinta.

aku lebih nyaman dengan kesendirian dan menikmati kerja ku.

iri dengan pasangan lain.

mungkin iya.

berpikirlah rasional.

apa kau akan mengambil semua pria yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padamu.

tidak , bukan begitu caranya.

bukan pula apa kau harus bersikap centil, berdandan menor demi ketertarikan sesaat.

ingat, saat pria menyukai kecantikanmu, pada akhirnya cantikmu akan termakan usia.

apa Ia bisa tetap mencintaimu saat kau tak cantik lagi.

saat pria menyukai tubuh indahmu, ingat apa setelah badanmu tak se ideal pemikirannya, bukankah bisa saja pria itu meninggalkanmu.

bukan sekedar meneruskan keturunan atau pun menyelaraskan visi misi mengelola rumah tangga nanti.

apa itu cinta

aku butuh ketulusan yang pasti.

dimana ia bisa menerimaku apa adanya.

yang ada saat aku sakit atau sehat.

berduka atau berbahagia bersama

we only have each other

bukan materi, bukan logika, bukan pergunjingan orang yang kita permasalahkan.

kuharap cinta tulus itu bertemu di waktu yang tepat.

dengan pria yang tepat.

yang tulus padaku.

mempercayaiku, seperti ia mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

menjagaku sebagaimana baiknya menjaga Ibu nya.

setia pada ku sebagaimana ia setia terhadap agama nya.

batu kerikil dan jalan terjal berliku menghiasi berbagai lini kehidupan ini.

bukan memunafikkan manusia.

manusia pasti pernah salah dan jatuh.

aku tahu resiko itu , maka dari itu aku menjaga diri.

menjaga diri ku sendiri dari godaan cinta sesaat.

menjaga diri ku agar tak jatuh ke racun cinta kehidupan.

menjaga hatiku yang tak seharusnya berlabuh di hatimu Sasuke Uchiha.

untuk waktu 20 tahun hidupku, cinta keluarga , cinta sesama saudara, cinta kepada Pencipta mampu membuatku merasa terus di cintai dan dijaga setiap saat.

Lalu, dimana kau hadir di depanku.

kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh hati.

ku jaga pandangan dan sikapku.

aku tak mau menjadikan diriku kurang di hargai.

kuharap diamku mampu membatasi rasa aneh yang mengelenyap hadir.

bukan waktu yang singkat memang.

berbulan bulan, setahun ku yakinkan diri.

bukan untukku, bukan cinta yang sedang kurasakan pada pria itu.

ini tidak benar. cukup di sini seharusnya.

setelah acara makan malam itu, hanya aku berulang kali berfikir.

kenapa.

kenapa aku nyaman berada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

nama yang indah. orang yang menarik.

ia tak bersikap menjaga jarak.

semakin terasa kian akrab bagiku.

kian lama, otak warasku kehilangan jalurnya.

kau datang setiap minggu ke tempat kerjaku.

entah kebetulan atau apa.

untuk waktu yang kesekian kalinya kau tanyakan hal-hal kecil padaku.

kau menceritakan tentang hidupmu.

bahkan kau lebih banyak bercerita keseharianmu.

aneh, aku suka mendengarnya.

mengingat detail ceritamu itu.

aku mengetahui aromamu yang biasa menusuk hidungku.

aku heran, aku seperti orang linglung berada di area mu.

area di mana kau menjangkau ku dengan tatapan mata teduhmu.

mengaitkan hatiku di senyum indahmu.

Satu tahun yang seolah kau adalah pria single.

ku bahkan memergokimu bermain papan arcade yang membuatku tersenyum tertahan.

kau tak pernah memajang status berkekasih di akunmu.

kau tak berbicara mesra di ponselmu.

kau benar-benar membuatku berfikir kau masih sendiri.

 _kau fikir berapa lama kita bersua._

Lelaki yang kuharap tulus.

ternyata hanya aku yang memiliki ketulusan itu padamu.

 _"tak mengapa. Siti Khodijah pun menyatakan keinginannya terlebih dahulu kepada Baginda Rasulullah"_

kalimat ajaib yang memantapkan hatiku.

tiada salah wanita pun mempunyai hak yang sama.

tak ada salah bagiku menyatakan suka padamu Sasuke Uchiha.

sejam berlalu pernyataan bodoh itu.

kau menghargai jujurnya aku padamu.

seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang membuang urat malunya demi penyataan cinta padamu.

lalu kian berucap,

bukannya kau tidak suka atau ada hal lain.

kau hanya menjaga privasimu dengan wanitamu

jadi apa bisa ku simpulkan kau menyukaiku.

dengan segala kenyataan bersikapmu padaku.

kau membuatku terperosok jatuh di lubang harapan.

 ** _ah, ternyata Sasuke Uchiha berkekasih . menikah segera, mungkin._**

Satu balasan darimu yang membuatku sadar.

"orang baik pasti ketemu orang baik kok Hinata"

pikirku, apa dikau tak cukup baik untukku , Sasuke Uchiha.

sungguh inginku berujar kau pria baik.

aku membutuhkanmu.

kau pria baik bagiku.

terlebih kita se agama meski tak serumpun suku.

yang membuatku mampu berupaya bercinta,

ah bukan mungkin berupaya merajut benang cinta.

pria baik ku.

apa aku tak bisa menjadikan orang baik itu dirimu.

Apa kau menutup sepenuhnya kesempatan bagiku.

Jadi ironi kenyataan ini semakin jelas bukan.

aku jatuh di hati yang salah.

aku terlalu terlena sikapmu dan perhatianmu.

 **maaf aku bodoh,**

jatuh hati pada mu.

cinta tak berbalasku.

" _meskipun tak mungkin lagi, tuk menjadi pasanganmu._

 _namun kuyakini cinta,_

 _kau kekasih hati"_

 **lagu yang menemaniku**

 **merapalkan kegilaanku**

 **ku punya hati, terlanjur cinta padamu**

beritahuku, cukup Hinata.

jangan terluka.

 _"sebuah tangan mengenggam tanganku. terasa hangat._

 _aroma ini, akh sial._

 _Hinata menyandarkan kepala dipundak lelaki itu._

 _terbangun di ranjang yang sama._

 _berhembus angin pagi membaur embun yang masih basah._

 _berdiam , meresapi suasana apik dalam kalbunya"_

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi nya.

terengah-engah napasnya memburu.

"tidak. cukup bagiku. aku tak akan bermimpi lagi tentang dia"

ucap Hinata sesenggukan di kala berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Tuhan ,aku memohon pada Mu.

dia berkekasih, jauhkan dia dariku .

tegarkan hatiku.

berilah kerelaan hati pada hamba mu yang kecil ini.

jalan hidupku mungkin telah kau tentukan, dan aku mohon Tuhan

jangan biarkan lelaki itu ada di pikirku, lekaskanlah hati ini tak memiliki dia, jangan izinkan dia berada di mimpiku , ya Tuhanku"

bermunajat Hinata bersungguh-sungguh kepada Pencipta Nya.

berurai air mata.

wajah cantik itu berundung duka.

 ** _cinta penuh resiko_**

 ** _siap untuk bahagia_**

 ** _siap jua untuk berduka_**


	3. akhirnya, Ibu aku pulang

**note :** para guest ini kan angst hurt, so mighty in can be so sad.

untuk mrs. Papaya ini curhatan, LOL sinetronisme aja sih. no more

TWO LOVERs

Naruto belongs to Mr. Mk

Hinata Hyuuga , Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura

This story is mine zea-chan

Hanya hiburan semata

 **non EYD**

Seminggu berlalu. Hinata bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi dan berubah di hidupnya.

Pribadi Hinata yang pendiam dan tak terlalu banyak mengekspos diri sendiri menjadi sebuah keberuntungan.

cukup Hinata yang tahu , permasalahan hati nya.

Tenten dan Temari masih berlanjut suka menjahilinya bercuap-cuap bagaimana sang pria Uchiha berkunjung tempo hari.

menertawakan pipi Hinata yang memerah dan kelakuan absurd tak sengaja menginjak sepatu sendiri hingga hampir jatuh.

"hahaha...iya. itu benar-benar lucu Temari-san" ucap Tenten memegangi perutnya.

"haha... iya. aku jadi penasaran kejadian bodoh apa lagi yang akan tejadi. Oh Hinata chan, kapan pangeranmu itu berkunjung padamu, haha...haha.." tanya Tenten tertawa seraya menggoda Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

senyum ironi,

ia merutuki diri sendiri.

cukup bodohkah dirinya, kenapa ia tak bisa mengontrol tubuh dan pikiran setiap saat prodigy Uchiha itu datang di masa kemarin.

memang saat ini restoran masih pagi, jadi tak terlalu ramai seperti siang ataupun menjelang malam nanti.

sekedar pembicaraan menjadi topik yang menarik demi mengusir jenuh atau membunuh waktu yang membosankan .

"sial. kenapa harus ini lagi yang di bahas" umpat Hinata dalam hati.

Tak mungkin pula Hinata berujar kenyataan yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke Uchiha.

terlalu baik hati dan tak mau menjadi orang yang dikasihani adalah pilihan Hinata.

Biar hanya Hinata seorang yang berurai air mata terjebak perasaan menyesakkan dalam sebuah cinta sendiri.

sang pria itu sudah berkekasih.

cukup Hinata tahu saja.

Tak perlu Hinata berucap " kan Sasuke sudah punya pasangan. aku bukan yang dia mau"

walau banyak temannya berspekulasi Sasuke menyukai Hinata,

Biar saja. Hinata tak bisa menghentikan pria itu menyukainya.

Lagipula, itu hanya sekedar dugaan yang belum terbukti kebenarannya.

yang harusnya Hinata hentikan adalah perasaannya.

rasa kepedulian dan keingin tahuannya kepada Sasuke,

rasa nyaman dan kebahagiaan saat bersama Sasuke yang seharusnya tak pernah ada di hatinya,

Harusnya rasa di hati Hinata tak boleh bertumbuh,

Tidak...tidak...

harusnya rasa itu tak boleh bertunas apalagi mengakar di hati Hinata.

bila perasaan suka hanya sebatas itu,

cukup menjauh saja.

Harusnya pria Uchiha itu tak perlu berupaya mendekati Hinata .

tak usah memperdulikan Hinata dari awal.

Sasuke kun, harusnya kau tak membuatku jatuh hati padamu.

kau ku pikir pria sejati.

kupikir akan baik- baik saja saat akhirnya aku berujar menyukaimu.

Dan tara...aku yang salah.

aku salah menyukaimu

aku salah mengharapkanmu

aku salah jatuh hati padamu

aku yang salah

aku tak mengira kau berkekasih

aku tak mengira aku akan menjadi

wanita yang tak kau inginkan.

Sungguh,

aku tak menduga ,

hah...aku wanita ketiga.

wanita yang di indikasikan merusak kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih

kenyataan pahit yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Hinata.

sial,

menutup mata menahan kepedihan, Hinata masih mendengar celoteh Tenten dan Temari.

Hinata tak tega merusak suasana bahagia teruntuk kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata akan menyimpan cerita ini untuk dirinya saja.

waktu berlalu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 . setelah ini biasanya restoran akan ramai.

lebih baik begitu. Hinata tak akan berlarut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Bekerja saja, itulah fokusku" ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata mulai melayani konsumen yang mengorder berbagai pesanan. Bersikap profesional , senyum tersemat di setiap saat.

jam 15.00 , konsumen yang datang mulai sedikit.

kembali lagi, celoteh ria dan issue diumbar oleh mulut Tenten dan Temari.

Hinata lebih suka mendengarkan dan menganggukkan kepala menyetujui apapun pendapat mereka.

Matahari orange menunjukkan wajahnya. sore hari yang indah.

Hinata memandang langit menyebarkan rasa asa terpendamnya.

"Hinata...Hinata..itu Sasuke datang" ucap Tenten bersuara gemuruh mengagetkan Hinata.

Mau tak mau, mata Hinata bergulir.

pedih mata Hinata terasa,

sial dia masih begitu memikatku.

Entah angin apa yang berhembus,

kenapa dia hadir sekarang

aku masih berupaya Tuhan,

pedih lukaku belum mengering.

Sorot obsidian itu menyapaku, senyum tersemat kecil di bibir menawan itu.

aku tak tahu harus bagaimana

aku harus bersikap apa,

sial, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Tubuhku beku, otakku buntu

detik jam tangan yang berdenting bagai percikan api yang ingin ku hindari.

aku butuh tak bertemu denganmu,

aku tak siap kau datang dan merusak pertahanan hati yang sudah ku buat,

aku tak bisa Sasuke,

Mata Hinata memanas, seiring gejolak jiwanya yang tertekan.

Tuhan , apa Engkau tak mengasihaniku,

aku berusaha Tuhan,

sekuat hati ku terima kan segala garis takdir dari Mu

termenung dengan tubuh membeku.

lidah kelu tiada berucap.

hanya netra memanas memandang sosok yang begitu mengejutkan Hinata itu.

"Hinata cepat tanyakan pesanan Sasuke" ucap Tenten menyenggol ringan bahuku.

terdiam, Hinata tiada merespon Tenten.

"Hinata, Hinata-chan" ucap Tenten kembali.

"I...iya, Tenten" ujar Hinata tergagap.

secepat mungkin ia menghampiri Sasuke ,

setelahnya menanyakan pesanan dan berlalu ke dapur.

berupaya menghindari kontak mata yang terjadi.

Dari bilik jendela dapur , Hinata melihat mobil lelaki itu.

mobil yang tanpa Hinata sadari,

ia hapal plat mobil,merk, dan jenis unit yang biasa di pakai Sasuke Uchiha.

Mata Hinata menyipit,

sosok wanita berambut merah muda duduk di kursi penumpang.

terlihat raut bahagia si wanita merah muda, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum dengan tangan mengenggam ponsel di telinganya.

"Hinata-chan, ini pesanan Sasuke sama. Benar mau di take away. Tumben sekali tak makan di sini, Hinata? " tanya Temari sembari menyerahkan sekotak hidangan yang telah terbungkus rapi.

"Iya, di bawa saja info dari pembelinya" jawab Hinata.

Entah mengapa lidah Hinata kelu menyebut nama lelaki itu.

Entah apa maksud lelaki itu membawa wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Bukankah lebih baik jika Sasuke dan si wanita itu sekalian makan malam romantis di restoran ini.

Biar semua orang tak salah sangka menganggap Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan kepada Hinata.

Biar mereka tahu, Sasuke berkekasih wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Hinata, ayo antarkan" sergah Temari

membangunkan Hinata dari lamunan

Langkah pelan dan pasti,

Hinata menuju lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tampak berteleponan , entah topik apa

yang pasti lengkung senyum indah dan pancaran wajah bahagia itu membuat Hinata terhenyak.

"aku akan pergi,

aku akan melepaskan semua yang ada di sini

terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau beri

lelaki yang tak seharusnya aku cintai"

kata Hinata dalam hati

selangkah lagi Hinata sampai di mana lelaki itu duduk,

"maaf..." mata hingga tergenang kabut sedih

"maaf...maaf ini pesanan Anda. terima kasih dan silahkan datang kembali" ucap Hinata .

Hinata menyerahkan pesanan Sasuke di atas meja.

membungkukkan tubuh,

menaruh hormat kepada konsumen ala restoran Meiji

menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rasa yang menyedihkan

berharap Sasuke segera enyah dari hadapannya

Senyum Sasuke adalah luka Hinata

Butuh beberapa saat,

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

mengambil pesanan di atas meja, lalu berterima kasih ke Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil dengan wajah bahagia.

Bahagia di atas perihnya hati Hinata

Harusnya tak perlu Sasuke berucap,

ucapan terima kasihnya meruntuhkan tangisan Hinata,

terima kasih untuk apa?

untuk rasa tak kau balas yang Sasuke pikir Hinata relakan

tak senaif itu,

hidup tak mungkin semudah itu,

Hinata segera berlalu menuju toilet wanita.

menangis tertahan , meluruhkan rasa sesak yang ada

satu jam berupaya melegakan hatinya.

Hinata keluar dari toilet, berjalan menuju ruangan manager restoran.

Berhadapan dengan sang manager ,

mengundurkan diri dari restoran yang telah 3 tahun menjadi tempat Hinata mencari nafkah.

Saat di tanya mengapa, Hinata berujar Ibunya membutuhkan Hinata di sisinya, jadi Hinata akan pulang dan bekerja di sana.

Dengan berat hati, pihak restoran melepas Hinata.

mungkin memang itu kemauan Hinata.

Berjalan lelah, Hinata menyapa dan berucap salam ke Temari dan Tenten.

Hinata bilang ia akan bertamasya sebentar,

Tak rela namun akhirnya Tenten dan Temari berujar _" harus sering berbagi kabar dengan kami"_

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Kemudian Hinata menuju kamar sewa di belakang restoran.

mengepak barang dan menelpon agen perjalanan.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal semua.

aku harap semua akan-akan baik-baik saja

tetap bahagia , aku akan merindukan semua yang ada di sini"

"selamat tinggal Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Hinata , air mata jatuh berderai

memantapkan hati, Hinata benar-benar pergi.

memandang dari kaca bus yang akan membawanya menuju rumah sang Ibu

"Ibu aku pulang, Ibu aku akan menyembuhkan hatiku dengan cintamu Ibu" ucap Hinata

Karena cinta Ibu sepanjang masa

Karena cinta Ibu tak melindungi, menganyomi dan menyembuhkan

"Ibu , Hinata datang"


	4. goodbye, my

TWO LOVERs

Naruto belongs to Mr. Mk

Hinata Hyuuga , Uchiha Sasuke

This story is mine zea-chan

Hanya hiburan semata

non EYD

"part of Raisa **apalah arti menunggu"**

#

#

#

 ** _telah lama aku bertahan_**

"Hinata, bukankah cukup bagimu menunggu seorang Sasuke",

Ibuku menasehatiku,

 ** _demi cinta wujudkan semua harapan_**

kuberpikir suatu saat kan dan aku dapat bersama

ucap Hinata dalam hati.

 ** _namun kurasa cukup ku menunggu,_ _semua rasa tlah hilang_**

dan bukankah setahun setelah kukubur rasa itu ,

harusnya aku sudah melewati fase itu.

fase menyedihkan bagiku

 ** _sekarang aku tersadar_**

 _aku paham, bila kau tak mencintaiku_

 ** _cinta yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang_**

 _kutunggu kau berjuta denting jam, waktu yang berlalu_

cintamu bukan untukku

 ** _apalah arti aku menunggu bila kamu tak cinta_**

jadi cukup sudah, penantianku tiada berarti bagimu

aku akan mengisi dengan siapa pun

yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjagaku

dengan restu Ibuku

 **Namun kurasa cukup ku menunggu**

 **semua rasa tlah hilang,**

selamat tinggal sayangku, aku akan melupakan semua ini.

Biar embun pagi yang menyapu kesedihan cerita cinta ini.

 ** _Dahulu kau lah segalanya,_**

Di masa itu, kuutamakan kau melebihi segalanya

 ** _Dahulu hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku,_**

Di masa itu, Sasuke Uchiha memenuhi setiap aliran darah dan hembusan napas Hinata Hyuuga

 ** _namun sekarang aku mengerti_**

 ** _tak perlu ku menunggu_**

 ** _sebuah cinta yang semu_**

Aku akan melepasmu,

rasa yang pernah hadir teruntuk Sasuke Uchiha

karena apapun tentangku tak pernah menyentuh sendi-sendi kehidupanmu

aku bukan bagian yang kau mau

dan

karena dirimu tak akan menjadi milikku

 **goodbye my love**

@@maaf, sampai sini ya

sincerely,

zea-chan

terlepas baik buruknya ini,

terima kasih kepada **pembaca**


End file.
